Ce soir de Noël
by NinaDaisyBell
Summary: L'oublie, c'était le résumé de la vie du kami. On lui avait dit qu'il aurait beau rendre des services, le nom Yato ne se graverait dans aucun cœur humain. Et ce soir le lui rappelait monstrueusement. [Yato x Hiyori]


Noragami appartient à ses auteurs : le duo de mangakas Adachitoka ! Et donc, je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter qu'il n'est pas à moi... comment ça je viens de le faire ?!

* * *

Un soir...

... Oui, un beau soir...

Il y avait eu ce sourire, qui lui avait rendu le sien. Un rire qui avait résonné en un écho profond dans son être vide. Qui avait plongé sa plus triste conscience dans des oubliettes sans fond. Même son regard, il avait transpercé le sien, sans même avoir pu lui laisser le temps d'esquiver. Alors qu'il la fixait, qu'il la détaillait pour la énième fois, il avait eu le cœur battre la chamade.

Il aurait voulu la regarder un peu plus longtemps. Profiter. Savourer. Dévorer.

Il avait eu cette envie de la toucher, la caresser,

De l' **embrasser**.

C'était ce soir qui, avant, avait été un ennui, qui n'avait aucune importance particulière dans le monde. Pour le Brun, c'était juste un soir comme un autre, où les flocons de neiges s'invitaient dans les villes sans soleil.

Pourtant, grâce à ses yeux si mauves, et à ses cheveux ressemblant à des fils de toiles d'araignée, son sourire formé sur des lèvres claires et brillantes, ce soir se transforma pour lui en un jour de fête qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, sous aucun prétexte. Même si la mort le menaçait de le tuer, maintenant qu'elle était là, il ferait taire cette mascarade. Pour lui à présent, ces flocons qui s'incrustaient sans autorisation possédaient des ailes. Des ailes qui pouvaient porter n'importe qui, n'importe quoi.

Car maintenant il avait une raison de croire en ce jour, en ce soir, à ce père, à sa **vie**.

En ce soir de Noël.

Marchant sur les trottoirs couverts de neiges aussi blanches qu'un nuage, traversant les passages pour piétons sur les routes verglacées, sa peau encaissant les picotements du froid de l'hiver, et ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un océan clair dans une eau de Polynésie.

Il expira, regardant la buée s'évaporer dans l'air froid. Il resserra son foulard sur son visage, voulant réchauffer son nez et sa bouche. Voulant également ressentir une chaleur lui rappelant quel soir approchait.

« **Noël...** » Songea-t-il brièvement, continuant à marcher, fixant le sol.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la foule, une de ses mains dans la poche de son survêtement, l'autre tenant toujours entre ses doigts gelés le foulard sur son visage. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, cela lui semblait encore tellement lointain. Il ne se préoccupait même plus des gens qui passaient à côté de lui, il se focalisait seulement sur ses pensées et ses rêveries.

Un petit écho parvint jusqu'à lui. Cette intonation lui rappelait quelque chose. Cela lui semblait si familière.

« **...To...** »

Il n'avait pas envie de détacher son regard de ce ciel bleuté. Ni envie de quitter sa conscience encore embrouillée par le froid qui pouvait tout geler. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de voir le temps s'écoulait plus rapidement.

Il ferma les yeux.

Maintenant plongé dans le noir, il pouvait ignorer tous les sons qui essayaient de lui parvenir.

« **Ya... To...** »

Il l'entendait encore ? Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées perturbatrices à son silence reposant. Il essayait juste de se détendre, de patienter.

Cet écho revint. Encore. Il l'ignora de nouveau. Que ce soit urgent ou pas, cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Oui, peu d'importance.

« **Yato !** »

Ses paupières se levèrent brusquement. Mince ! Il avait manqué de concentration. Sa tête se baissa, faisant face cette fois-ci au visage crispé de colère de Sekki. Yato recula légèrement son visage, tentant de dissimuler son expression de gêne et d'agacement. Il aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps dans son pays imaginaire. Mais la voix colérique de Yukine l'avait trop secoué. À présent, il allait devoir subir les remarques incessantes de son shinki.

« **Yato ! Tu sais très bien qu'il faut venir nous aider pour installer le sapin et le décorer !** » Commença le blond pour réprimander son maître. « **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à te balader comme ça ?!** »

Le Kami n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ces sottises, et encore moins d'y répondre. Était-ce comme ça que les shinki traitaient les Dieu qui les avaient pris sous leur aile et qui leurs avaient donnés un nom ? Si cela était le cas, alors il aurait mieux valu naître humain ! Mais ce n'était sûrement pas en pensant comme ça que la situation se calmerait. Yato inspira, et expira.

« **C'est comme ça que tu parles au dieu qui deviendra bientôt le plus puissant et le plus grand ?!** » Répondit-il d'un ton sérieux mais pas tellement crédible. « **Sache que je ne suis soumis par perso-**

_ **Hiyori nous attend !** » Trancha-t-il net.

Yato s'arrêta de suite dans sa recherche d'excuses bidons. Il arrêta de se défendre bêtement. Cette phrase, ou plutôt ce nom avait percuté ses pensées les plus dérangées, pour en mettre encore plus le bazar ! Non, il ne devait pas se laisser berner par cette manipulation. Surtout si le nom de la jeune humaine y était inscrit.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de rassembler le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » Demanda Yukine, perplexe et sévère.

Yato se mît une mèche entre son pouce et son index, la tripotant et la frottant entre. Il prit une mine boudeuse, essayant de réfléchir comme il le fallait.

Hiyori l'attendait, elle avait besoin de son aide. Son amie avait besoin de lui.

Le brun soupira, mettant ses mains dans les poches, emboîtant le pas vers la demeure de la personne qui avait été mentionnée. Et son shinki le suivit du regard pendant quelques instants, le sourcil levé.

Il rêvait ou... Yato s'était _résigné_ ?

Hiyori posa le carton lourd tout près du grand sapin vert qui servirait pour la fête. Elle s'épongea le front avec sa manche, et se tourna vers l'arbre de Noël qui atteignait presque le plafond de la demeure. Elle contemplait la hauteur de celui-ci, essayant de voir les moindres détails qui parsemaient les branches et les fines feuilles. Un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage doux, sans imperfections dérangeantes.

« **Hiyori !** »

La brune tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée. Elle regarda la femme qui s'approchait d'elle, une femme aux cheveux longs et noirs, quelques rides sous les yeux. Elle arriva vers elle, une boîte semblable à celle qu'elle avait posé dans les bras.

« **Tes amis ne sont pas encore arrivés ?** » Demanda sa mère, déposant le carton juste à côté du sien.

« **Non, mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.** » Répondit-elle chaleureusement, esquissant un sourire.

Une petite sonnette alerta les deux personnes. La mère fit signe qu'elle allait ouvrir, puis s'éloigna de sa fille pour rejoindre la porte.

Hiyori ouvrit sa boîte, sortit des boules de toutes sortes de couleurs et motifs. La poussière rappelait à quel point ces décorations dataient. Aussi certains dessins commençaient à se dégrader.

Elle plaça la première boule sur une branche de l'arbre, elle pendait et se secouait de haut en bas, c'était instable.

« **Aimi et Akira !** » S'exclama la voix de la femme. « **Vous êtes venues !** »

« **Évidemment !** » Répondit une autre voix, bien en forme. « **Nous n'allions tout de même pas laisser Hiyori et vous vous occupez de tout ça seules !** »

« **C'est très gentille de votre part !** »

« **Nous vous faites pas de soucis ! Nous nous occupons du reste ! Vous pouvez vous reposer !** »

Hiyori enfila une autre décoration au sapin alors que les bruits de pas s'approchaient lentement. Son nom l'interpella, elle fit face à ses deux amies qui la regardaient avec un sourire. Son amie aux lunettes se rapprocha de la brune, déposant son sac à ses pieds.

« **Bonjour Aimi-chan, Akira-chan !** »

« **Alors Hiyori, tu t'occupes déjà du sapin ?** »

La jeune brune hocha la tête, et la tourna vers le majestueux arbre qui se dressait sur tout le long du mur. Elle le fixa pendant un court instant, puis retourna son attention vers ses deux aides.

« **Vous pensez faire quoi ?** »

« **Je pense que je vais m'occuper du repas !** » Commença Akira, levant le poing en l'air. « **Je m'y connais en matière de cuisine !** »

« **Et moi je vais t'aider.** »

Hiyori lâcha un léger sourire à son amie, qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Akira se mit en marche vers la cuisine, pendant que Aimi s'occupait d'ouvrir les boîtes qui se trouvaient autour.

La jeune Iki se pencha pour ramasser une boule à terre, mettant ses cheveux à l'arrière pour ne pas gêner sa vue. Son amie aux lunettes l'observa, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de l'observée qui remit la décoration sur une branche.

« **Il y a un problème Aimi ?** »

« **Dis moi Hiyori, le gars à qui tu donnes des cours particuliers, il va venir ?** »

Hiyori sembla se crisper un peu à cette question, puis regarda l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Son regard semblait douteux, il semblait belliqueux, vraiment belliqueux. Elle soupira un coup, puis, tout en se tournant vers son amie, elle s'écria :

« **Je l'espère...** »

Yato lâcha un énorme soupir, montrant sa fatigue et son agacement à l'égard de son shinki. Le blond, qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter ça, essayait le plus possible de se retenir de frapper le kami du désastre qui était son maître. Un autre soupir, Yukine serra ses poings à son arracher la paume. Et un dernier, qui fit éclater le shinki.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!** » Commença-t-il, barrant la route du brun. « **Pourquoi est-ce que depuis tout à l'heure tu me lâches des soupir incessant ?!** »

« **Ah, je ne sais pas...** » Répondit-il, regardant le ciel. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Voyant son shinki ne pas se pousser, il souffla. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** »

« **J'attends une explication de ta part !** »

« **Et tu veux que je m'explique pour quoi ?** »

« **Je veux que tu t'expliques pour ton attitude depuis un moment !** »

« **Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.** »

Yukine, décidément très déterminé à faire cracher le morceau au kami, fit sa mine la plus sérieuse et sévère possible, malgré le fait que Yato ne captait rien et n'allait plus capituler. En y repensant, ce brun S.D.F agissait bizarrement depuis peu. Il semblait un peu plus dans sa rêverie, ne gaspillait plus un seul yen, ne répondait plus aussi enthousiasment aux appels qu'il ne le faisait autre fois. Et tout ça depuis que le mois de décembre avait débuté.

« **Depuis l'approche de Noël tu te comportes plus aussi... taré qu'avant !** » Se lança le blond. « **Tu n'as pas fait UN seul truc habituel ! tu peux me l'expliquer ?** »

« **Et à quoi ça te servirait ?!** »

« **A comprendre idiot ! Je veux savoir !** »

Voyant la détermination désespérante de Sekki, Yato soupira. Il n'avait aucunement envie de révéler quoi que ce soit à ce blond. Il refit face à son regard, qui semblait transpercer même le plus dur des aciers sur cette Terre. Il se gratta la tête, faisant une mine réfléchie.

« **Et pourquoi tu veux comprendre ?** »

Siiiiii fatiguant, comment supporter un gars pareil ?! On se le demandait. Yukine expira bruyamment. Il regarda encore une fois l'idiot en face de lui, et tourna les talons, marchant fâcheusement vers la demeure de l'humaine. Il prenait de l'avance par rapport au brun, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attendre.

« **Yukine ! Attends !** »

L'interpellé se retourna, puis hurla à cause de la distance.

« **T'as qu'à aller faire la tête dans ton coin !** »

Au lieu de continuer à marcher, le shinki se mit à courir, ne voulant pas risquer à ce que le kami le rattrape.  
Yato s'arrêta de marcher, regardant le blond s'éloigner très vite. Il tendit son bras dans sa direction, comme pour essayer de l'attraper. Mais il était trop tard.

Il était vrai que depuis le début de ce mois, il n'avait plus autant accordé d'importance à ce qui les entourait que d'habitude.  
Il se sentait... comme exclu du reste. Tous, ils faisaient la fête en se rassemblant, laissant les autres personnes invisibles à leurs yeux dehors, dans le froid. Dans l'obscurité de cette soirée qui semblait ravir les âmes des petits, qui semblait occuper une place particulière dans le cœur des autres.  
Lui, il faisait parti de ces choses futiles, insignifiantes, qu'on laissait dehors comme une vulgaire paire de chaussures abîmées. Même cette métaphore semblait plus importante que lui.  
A chaque fois, on l'oubliait. On le jetait dans les oubliettes, réservées seulement aux imperfections de la vie.

Yato mit ses mains dans ses poches, fixant le sol de ses yeux bleus. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. L'oublie était comme un petit résumé de ce qu'il était, et ce soir lui rappelait à merveille cette leçon qu'il avait adopté depuis longtemps.  
Il se remit en marche,  
Dans une direction opposée,  
Car son absence ne troublera pas leur joie de toute manière,  
Comme chaque fois.

Il continuait à marcher, suivant un chemin au hasard. Le soleil commençait peu à peu à se coucher, et les gens sortaient de leurs maisons pour se balader dans les rues. Certaines demeures étaient encore pleines, ils accueillaient les arrivants et faisaient résonner les musiques et les rires. Cela semblait être une parfaite soirée,

Mais pas pour lui.

Ce soir ressemblait à tous les autres soirs qu'il avait vécu, la différence était le nombre de personnes qui étaient ensembles et qui riaient à cœur joie. La neige étendit son grand manteau blanc, faisant voler les flocons de neiges dans la belle nuit nocturne. Et lui, les ignorait, comme pour ce qu'on lui faisait.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Hiyori l'avait invité bien gentiment, avec son sourire et son énergie habituel, alors que ne pouvait-il supporter ?

« **Sûrement le fait d'avoir était oublié toutes ces années, quel plaie !** »

Il aurait bien voulu fêter ça avec les amis de l'humaine, avec Sekki, fêter **pour une fois** ce soir si  représentatif pour _eux_.

Il ne venait pas, seul Yukine était arrivé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? La brune guettait la porte du coin de l'œil, espérant que le kami se décidât de franchir le pas de cette porte qui n'attendait que lui. Mais sérieusement, où était-il passé ? Hiyori commençait à se faire du souci, à vraiment s'inquiéter.

« **Hiyori !** » Interpella sa jeune amie Akira. « **Il est mignon celui que tu aides !** »

La jeune répondit avec un sourire, un peu forcé mais une réponse qu'elle attendait certainement. Puis elle se remit à regarder la porte, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas ?

« **Hiyori ?** »

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers sa mère, qui semblait inquiète et qui la fusillait du regard. Hiyori essaya de lui gratifiait de son sourire le plus rassurant, mais la femme interrompit ses efforts.

« **Est-ce que ça va Hiyori ? Depuis un moment je te vois guetter la porte.** »

Elle secoua la tête, espérant lui faire comprendre que tout allait pour le mieux. Malgré le fait que la mine dérangée de sa mère ne se décontractait pas. Non, ça n'allait pas, car un de ses amis n'était pas présent à cette soirée qui signifiait tellement pour beaucoup de personnes, dont elle.

Elle l'avait invité en réalité pour lui montrer, lui prouver qu'elle tenait à lui, qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Car, à son attitude, elle avait deviné son malaise, sa tristesse. Et surtout, son passé. Car, il s'était isolé, il avait fait de son mieux, et il avait échoué.

Où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Y avait-il des qu'il se fasse attaquer ou quelque chose d'autres mais similaires ?

Elle jeta un œil au shinki qui mangeait en discutant avec le sourire, était-il lui aussi dérangé ? Oui, sûrement.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'interrogeant avec ses yeux. Elle détourna le regard, ne semblant pas vouloir lui faire part de son inquiétude. Que faire ? Se lever et aller le chercher ? Ou seulement attendre son arrivée ? Non, elle avait déjà attendu assez. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se lever, à avoir le courage de le chercher dans cette foule.

Surtout... Surtout que sa famille... Ses amis... Ils étaient là. Akira et Aimi avaient accepté à cœur joie de venir pour fêter ça avec elle, avec eux. Sa famille avait eu du mal à préparer tout ça, alors... Les abandonner...

Des « toc » survinrent aux oreilles des hôtes et des invités, faisant trembler le cœur qui s'était tristement relâché de la jeune semi - Ayakashi. Ses yeux violets fixaient intensément la poignée qui se tournait avec précaution, et son souffle s'arrêta de se manifester dans le vide espace réchauffé par le chauffage de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit, et le sourire que voulut lâcher Hiyori se... fit oublier, invisible.

Un homme âgé, quelques rides sur son visage, fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte.

« **Ah ! Bonsoir chéri !** » Fit joyeusement la mère, qui invita l'homme d'un geste de la main.

« **Bonsoir à vous tous !** » Répondit-il avec le même ton.

Il déposa soigneusement son manteau, et embrassa sa femme. Puis il salua poliment les amis de la brune, et la regarda.

« **Bonsoir ma puce !** »

Hiyori se redressa sur ses jambes, puis se pencha en avant en face de sa famille et amis, faisant pendre des mèches brunes dans l'air. Ses yeux fixèrent le sol, et elle lâcha d'une voix courageuse.

« **Je suis désolée ! Mais je vais devoir vous quitter pendant un moment ! Veuillez continuer le reste de la soirée sans moi !** » Annonça-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle, se précipitant ensuite à la porte qui était restée ouverte.

« **Attends ! Hiyori !** »

Alors que la brune sortit de la maison, les bras nus et un mini short accompagnant son habit court, son père, déjà debout, entreprit une course et sa mère se leva, ne faisant que les regarder courir. Mais la course du vieil homme s'arrêta beaucoup plus vite, le froid et son âge ne lui permettaient pas d'aller plus loin.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** » Fit Aimi qui se précipita aux côtés de la femme.

« **Je...** » Elle secoua la tête légèrement. « **Je ne sais pas...** »

Le shinki s'approcha également, et observa, un petit sourire au coin, la silhouette disparaître dans la foule qui s'intensifiait aussi vite que le froid qui régnait.

Et elle continuait, affolée. S'enfonçant sans attentions dans la foule qui se faisait bousculer. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus remarquer, la buée entourait son nez rougeâtre. Mais le froid l'avait sous-estimée, car malgré que les picotements de la nuit démangeaient la peau refroidit et pâle de la jeune fille, elle courait. Elle hurlait et appelait son nom. Le nom de celui qu'elle avait rencontré, qu'elle avait voulu oublier, et qui aujourd'hui la présence lui était vitale. Elle le cherchait.

Il continuait à marcher, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi Yukine. Les sensations glaciales qui embêtaient le visage du kami se faisaient plus intenses, car il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la profondeur froide de ce soir. Les lumières autour éclairaient les faces heureuses et positives des humains qui riaient et visitaient dans la gaieté. Puis des voix touristiques survinrent aux oreilles de Yato.

« **我很高** **兴** ！[ **Je suis très content !** ] »

« **我也很高** **兴** ！[ **Je suis moi aussi très contente !** ] »

Il lui semblait légèrement que cette langue ressemblait étrangement, à du mandarin. Un léger sourire moqueur vint se marquer sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que des chinois faisaient au Japon le jour de Noël ? Un ricanement sortit également, s'intensifiant et se transformant petit à petit à un rire. Mais ses lèvres tremblèrent, son expression moqueur se crispait, son sourire s'effaça, et des perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues rosies, qui lui brulaient la peau.

Il avait oublié, oublié à quel point cela faisait mal de rester seul avec son ombre, les autres silhouettes passant à côté de lui. Il avait oublié, à quel point se faire ignorer, se faire tout petit, était dur. Il avait oublié, que Hiyori l'avait invité pour lui prouver. Ce soir ne devait pas ressembler à ça. Car s'il avait suivit son shinki, il serait entouré, il aurait rit, il aurait tout simplement... Aimé.

Une lumière multicolore éclaira ses larmes et son visage, attirant son attention. Le kami tourna la tête vers sa provenance. Un grand sapin, les guirlandes éclairant tout ce qu'il y avait autour, et les décorations qui embellissaient la beauté de cet arbre grandiose rayonnaient aux rayons de la lumières. Yato l'admira, le parcourant de bas, en haut. L'étoile au sommet reflétait le monde petit à côté du sapin.

« **Dans deux minutes il sera minuit !** » Fit une voix, non loin du brun.

Sa chevelure sombre obtint des reflets éclairés, et ses yeux bleutés brillaient d'une lueur joyeuse. Ses larmes se gelèrent, donnant un air lumineux sur le visage du kami. Certaines lumières n'étaient pas allumées sur le grand sapin vert, et la gigantesque étoile non plus. Et quand Yato observait les visages enjoués des humains autour, qui observaient eux aussi l'arbre sur la place, il pouvait deviner que c'était cela qu'ils attendaient tous. Ils attendaient l'heure, ils attendaient minuit.

« **Une minute et trente secondes !** »

Le brun baissa la tête, regardant à présent ses pieds, les bottes légèrement blanchies par la neige. C'était inutile d'attendre que l'heure tourne, complètement inutile. Alors, que faisait-il ici ? À participer comme les humains à l'attente d'une simple heure ? C'était ridicule, inutile. Pourtant, malgré le fait que le monde passait au ralentit, il regardait, et observait. Les jambes s'enfonçant d'innombrables fois dans le sol.

« **Une minute !** »

Le tic tac des horloges lui grinçait les dents, ses doigts se resserrèrent, ses paupières se plissèrent, cachant de sa vision les lumières joyeuses. Puis une voix lui parvint aux oreilles. Une voix, qui se différenciait des autres. Elle semblait... unique. Le kami se retourna, son regard faisait le tour des visages autour de lui, et son regard se transporta dans les catacombes de la nuit, quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant dans les ténèbres sans fins les humains, comme les Ayakashis.

Yato se mit sur ses gardes. Sa vue put petit à petit s'habituer au noir complet qui s'était installé, et cette étrange lueur qui se tenait à l'écart un peu plus loin attira son attention. Et, tout essayant de ne bousculer personne, il se précipita vers cette petite source bleutée.

« **Ya... Yato... Où... To...** »

Cette écho le stoppa dans son élan, il écoutait. Puis, commençant à s'impatienter, regarda dans tous les sens. La foule qui l'entourait commençait à s'agiter, ralentissant le brun qui avait reprit sa course, affolé. Les cris de fureurs et des plaintes fusèrent dans la nuit qui gouvernait à présent toute la ville, car ni les boutiques, les magasins et les immeubles et maisonnettes autour ne pouvait éclairer les chemins.

La lueur s'intensifiait brutalement. Yato put sortir de la foule en furie, et il se précipita dans la ruelle où devait normalement résider la source bleue qu'il avait vu. Mais, quand il tourna dedans, la lumière s'affaiblit, lui montrant à peu près la chose qui se trouvait au centre. Le kami s'approcha, marchant prudemment, essayant en même temps d'identifier le gros objet qui se présentait à lui.

Non, ce n'était pas un objet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Le brun marcha un peu plus vite, et se pencha pendant que la lueur disparaissait lentement. Il tendit sa main, hésitant, puis sentit un contact chaud, réconfortant, doux, chaleureux... La lumière s'éteignit, la forme évanouit se fit plus voyante, Yato n'en crut pas ses yeux. Alors qu'il avait été en plein émerveillement il y avait quelque instant, il s'alarma.

Le corps de la semi-Ayakashi dormait paisiblement ici, lâchant de la buée à chaque expiration. Son short et son t-shirt à manche courte firent encore plus paniquer le kami, mais en reposant une nouvelle fois sa paume sur la peau douce de la brune, il remarqua -enfin- qu'une chaleur remarquable réchauffait le corps pas très couvert de la jeune. Yato était... impressionné.

Un halètement alerta le brun, le faisant remonter sa tête pour observer ce qui était arrivé à lui. Il remarqua alors, avec enchantement, que ses fils bruns qui pendouillaient dans le vide, et que certains glissaient de ses épaules, recouvertes d'une fines couches de tissus, de cette queue mauve qui s'agitait et de ses yeux mauves lui étaient familiers.

« **Ya... Yato ?** » Fit la voix entre deux halètements. « **Ce... C'est bien... C'est bien toi ?** »

C'était la même voix que tout à l'heure, les mêmes vêtements et les mêmes cheveux que le corps étendu par terre. Le kami observa un moment la fille qui se trouvait en face de lui, et voyant qu'elle avait du mal à s'orienter dans le noir il répondit finalement.

« **Oui, c'est... c'est bien moi !** »

Il ne savait pas si c'était un sourire qui avait étiré les lèvres de Hiyori, mais il savait que l'un s'était étiré sur les siennes. La jeune brune en face de lui avança d'un pas, la main sur le mur à côté.

« **Yato... tu... où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas très bien !** »

« **Euh... je suis là... devant toi !** »

« **Devant moi ? Att... Aah !** »

« **Attention !** »

Hiyori, qui ne voyait absolument rien -ce qui l'agaçait, se prit le pied dans une petite défaillance du chemin, et, en essayant de le retirer, perdit équilibre. Ses cheveux bruns virevoltèrent dans les airs, un petit cri aigu s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune. Ses pieds perdirent tout contact avec le sol crasseux, et à présent elle était dans les airs, sur le point de tomber comme une énorme masse à terre. Ses réflexes ne purent rien faire, elle avait été prise au dépourvue.

Quand soudain elle ne sentait plus l'air lui fouettait le corps, elle ne se sentait plus en train de chuter. Les lumières se rallumèrent, les voix éclatèrent quand le sapin s'illumina de mille feux, l'étoile tout en haut brillant, éclairant tout autour. Hiyori ne voyait que ses mains, et du noir. Quand elle leva son regard, elle vit le visage du kami, et ses bras l'entourant.

Il l'avait rattrapée quand minuit sonna.

Ses yeux mauves transperçaient profondément et intensément les iris bleutées du brun. Hiyori pouvait précisément sentir le souffle chaud de Yato sur la peau de son visage, et dire qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit une chaleur aussi douce et réconfortante que celle-ci.

Un léger picotement froid se posa sur la peau du kami, il releva la tête, pendant que la brune se redressait et faisait de même. Les flocons de neiges s'étaient invités encore une fois cette année dans cette ville illuminée par les couleurs des lampes artificielles et des lampadaires.

Hiyori grelottait, tenant ses deux bras avec ses mains, voulant se réchauffer. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre ne serait-ce qu'un manteau pour se tenir au chaud, elle s'était précipitée. Puis un survêtement se tendit devant elle, faisant signe de le prendre et de le mettre sur ses épaules glacées par le froid. Elle leva la tête vers le kami, qui évitait de croiser son regard.

« **Prends-le !** »

Lâchant un léger sourire, la semi-ayakashi s'exécuta. Elle tendit sa main vers ce qu'on lui tendait, elle l'attrapa et le mit sur elle. Yato osa jeter un coup d'œil à la fille en face de lui, il la dévisageait. Et Hiyori, qui mettait correctement le survêtement en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur, leva ses yeux vers le brun. Surpris, il lâcha inconsciemment un sourire gêné. La brune lui rendit son sourire, étirant ses lèvres rosées, brillant dans les reflets lumineux de la lune.

Il y avait eu ce sourire, qui lui avait rendu le sien. Un rire qui avait résonné en un écho profond, dans son être vide. Qui avait plongé sa plus triste conscience dans des oubliettes sans fonds. Même son regard, il avait transpercé le sien, sans même avoir pu lui laisser le temps d'esquiver. Alors qu'il la fixait, qu'il la détaillait pour la énième fois, il avait eu le cœur battre la chamade.

Il aurait voulu la regarder un peu plus longtemps. Profiter. Savourer. Dévorer.

Il avait eu cette envie de la toucher, la caresser,

De l' **embrasser**.

C'était ce soir qui avant avait été un ennui, qui n'avait aucune importance particulière dans le monde. Pour le Brun, c'était juste un soir comme un autre, où les flocons de neiges s'invitaient dans les villes sans soleil.

Pourtant, grâce à ses yeux si mauves, et à ses cheveux ressemblant à des fils de toiles d'araignée, son sourire formé sur des lèvres claires et brillantes, ce soir se transforma pour lui en un jour de fête qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, sous aucun prétexte. Même si la mort le menaçait de le tuer, maintenant qu'elle était là, il ferait taire cette mascarade. Pour lui à présent, ces flocons qui s'incrustaient sans autorisation, possédaient des ailes. Des ailes qui pouvaient porter n'importe qui, n'importe quoi.

Car maintenant il avait une raison de croire en ce jour, en ce soir, à ce père, à sa **vie**.

En ce soir de Noël.

C'était un soir, un beau soir. Qui avait mal commencé, et qui s'était terminé par un bel Happy-End.

Hiyori et Yato marchaient tous les deux sur les chemins colorés par la neige blanche et pure qui poudrait les trottoirs et les toitures de maisons, magasins et voitures. L'air glacial frappait l'expression endurci du kami, qui, n'ayant plus son survêtement avait affreusement froid et risquait fortement d'attraper un rhume. Il éternua, c'était trop tard. La brune, qui avait récupéré son corps, lâcha un ricanement malgré les protestations puériles du brun.

« **Évite de tomber malade !** » Se moqua-t-elle avec une voix de supériorité.

« **Parle pour toi ! C'est toi qui a le seul vêtement qui tient chaud que j'avais !** » Il éternua à nouveau, ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez la jeune fille. « **Et puis, c'est quoi ton problème de sortir si peu habillée alors qu'il neige ?!** »

La jeune prit une mine boudeuse, gonflant ses joues et posant son regard de l'autre côté, donnant un air de gaminerie sur son visage pourtant mature avec ses trains fins et sa peau parfaitement beige.

« **Tu n'avais qu'à venir fêter Noël avec moi et ma famille !** » Reprocha-t-elle alors.

« **Qu-Quoi ?! Alors c'est de ma faute ?!** »

Hiyori éclata de rire en voyant la mine déboussolée du kami, qui sembla ensuite vexé par l'attitude que prenait l'humaine envers lui. Il détourna ses yeux de la face moqueuse de la lycéenne, préférant regarder à la place les boutiques qui défilaient devant leurs yeux et les visages inconnus qui abordaient chacun des expressions toujours différentes des autres. Puis un éclair traversa littéralement l'échine du kami. Il tourna sa tête vers la semi.

« **Tu as abandonné ta famille et tes amis pour me rejoindre ?!** »

Une légère teinte rosée passa inaperçue sur le visage déjà rougie par le froid qui régnait encore en cette nuit belle et étrange. Elle baissa la tête, masquant son visage avec les mèches de ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules prises par le vêtement noir qui appartenait au kami. Elle fixa ses pieds qui continuaient de fonctionner comme des machines, cherchant des yeux, comme dans ses pensées, une quelconque échappatoire. Mais rien, aucune porte de sortie ne voulait s'ouvrir pour elle, même pas la plus simple. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration.

« **C'est juste que... À vrai dire je m'inquiétais un peu... Et...** »

Le regard qui était posé sur elle lui donnait encore plus de pression sur sa conscience et sa prise de parole. Elle n'arrivait pas à avouer la vérité, malgré le fait qu'elle soit si simple à dire. Mais oui ! C'était simple ! Alors il fallait la cracher ! Hiyori prit une plus grande inspiration, regardant les yeux Yato, et prit l'air et la mine la plus sérieuse possible.

« **C'est juste que je te l'ai dit ! Peu importe la distance qu'il y aura, je ne t'oublierai jamais ! Jamais ! Alors ne te renfermes par sur toi même ! Je t'ai invité pour cela ! Pour te le prouver !** »

Elle reprit beaucoup plus d'air qu'elle n'en avait utilisé, elle avait traversé un marathon douloureux et fatiguant, mais elle y était arrivée sans égratignure, malgré le fait que beaucoup d'autres l'avaient fini bien avant elle.  
Et le visage gêné du kami donna un léger aperçu du bien fou que cela lui procurait, et, une fois de plus, où il avait eu un sentiment nouveau, bon, rafraîchissant. Il regarda autre part, la brune fit de même. Ils étaient gênés.

« **Du coup...** » Osa Yato. « **... Tu n'as pas pu fêter Noël avec eux...** »

Hiyori hocha de la tête, observant les voitures qui traversaient la route enneigée et pris de verglas qui avaient du mal à ne faire ne serait-ce que deux malheureux mètres.

« **Alors... Ça te dirait de fêter ça... Ici... Avec moi ?** »

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que vous aurez apprécié !

C'est la première fois que je poste un truc sur ce site, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me repérer ! Je comprends à peine son fonctionnement, que je trouve pour le moins étrange mais bon, 'faudra bien que je m'y fasse !

Alors, cet OS a été écrie il y a un an (ou deux, mais passons) et c'est pour cela qu'il est fait avec un style plutôt moyen, puisque c'est mon ancien style d'écriture. Je m'excuse aussi des éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ! J'ai essayé d'en corriger le plus possible par rapport à la version originale...

Enfin bref ! Je ne dis pas "non" à un commentaire, que dis-je ?! Une review ! -Eh oui, je suis habituée au langage skyrock moi- Constructif ou non, critique ou pas, même insultes sont acceptées ! Ah, non, en fait pas d'insultes sans bonnes raison, je n'aime pas les gens qui font -pardon du terme- "chier" juste... pour faire "chier"... Je ne trouve pas ça constructif ni pour moi, ni pour personne !

J'arrête mon "blabla" inutile et vous souhaite une bonne matinée, un bon appétit, un bon après-midi, une bonne fin de journée, une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit, enfin bref, tout ce que vous voulez !


End file.
